


Annoying

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, a good amount of profanities used, super ultra mega tsundere taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Yuta is so damn annoying and I hate it.I can't help to hate everything that he does because literally, all of them are annoying. His actions, his words, his gestures, all are annoying. It pisses me off to the point where I just want to punch him in the face, dislocate his jaw and break his nose, or maybe just send him to the hospital while I'm at it. He's that person who you can't stand at all and I just don't understand how could I tolerate his stupid behaviour up until now. Doyoung is the same as him but less, so I could tolerate him better. But Yuta? He's practically asking for death when he's a meter away from me.





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with YuTae! This one has been sitting in my notes for so long lmao. I literally forgot to update this YuTae series rip. Anyway, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> PS: Taeyong is SUPER DUPER tsundere in this one so bare with him.

Yuta is so damn annoying and I hate it.

I can't help to hate everything that he does because literally, all of them are annoying. His actions, his words, his gestures, all are annoying. It pisses me off to the point where I just want to punch him in the face, dislocate his jaw and break his nose, or maybe just send him to the hospital by the ambulance while I'm at it. He's that person who you can't stand at all and I just don't understand how could I tolerate his stupid behaviour up until now. Doyoung is the same as him but less, so I could tolerate him better. But Yuta? He's practically asking for death when he's a meter away from me.

It's so annoying how he could be so loud first thing in the morning. Yeah, having morning energy is cool, but have he ever considered that I hate it? Does he not think that being around me all noisy and loud in the morning could lead him to death? Come on, it could be 5am and I could be hearing him screaming from 5 blocks away. I just wished my house was further away from his, like 50 units away or something.

The morning loudness is one thing. His stupid messy ass is another thing. That wrinkled school uniform that he wears everyday just ticks me off. Does he not have an iron at home or is he just lazy? I bet he's just lazy. But seriously, how many times has he been called out by the student council that he should fucking iron his damned shirt, and he ignored it? It irks me so much because he sits right in front of me and I have to see that ugly wrinkled shirt 5 days a week.

His Yu-Gi-Oh cards belongs in the trash can. I do have them too but I don't show them off like he does. He literally goes around the classroom to show the guys that he has the rare monster cards and some powerful ass trap cards like they'd give a fuck. Well, other stupid guys are actually amazed by it, but not me. Totally not me.

When he drags me to eat lunch with him in the cafeteria, it's the most annoying thing. Oh God, help me. I have my own lunch box, why should I eat lunch with him at the cafeteria when I could easily eat it in the classroom and finish whenever I want without being worried of going back to class late? He really can't read shit and I just hate it.

Oh don't get me started when he's not paying attention in class and plays with his pencil, spinning it around at the side of his table. And when it falls down, it makes this super annoying tapping sound and I just want to grab his hair and yank his head backwards, and tell him to focus the fuck up in class. This is why he never gets the lesson and always asks stupid questions to the teacher when it's time to do activities.

It's fucking dumb how he doesn't wear scarf or anything warm when the weather is clearly still cold. His annoying ass loud sneezing is really making my blood boil. And he has the nerve to fall asleep during class just because it's cold and it's like a sweater weather or something? To top that, he legit drools on his notes and that's just really, really, disgusting and I want to slam his desk so hard that he'd be paranoid to sleep on his desk.

When he plays soccer, it's the worst. That guy could literally make one goal and he would run around the field high-fiving everyone as if he was a star soccer player or something. Like, wake up, you dumbfuck. You're just a high school kid that plays soccer as a hobby and you wished that you were a star player. That's a sad title and please do realize that you're a sad wimp. Your huge ass bright smile is the only good thing that ever happened during the whole PE soccer game, and it's not even that good, don't get me wrong.

Today is so tough like any other usual day and you're the one who makes it tough. Please, I want to go home in the most peaceful situation as possible and I'm so tired of your annoying bullshit that I have to deal with everyday. "Taeyong." Oh shut up, just shut up don't talk to me. I don't want to hear a thing from you, I'm super tired and I want to go home, I want to take a bath and I want to do my homework, "Taeyong..," I want to eat the delicious dinner that my mom could be preparing for me right now, and I just want this day to be overー

  
"Taeyong!"   
"What the FUCK do you wantー"

 

  
**_SMACK!_ **

 

  
That's it. I've had enough.

  
"What the fuck did you just do?"   
"I'm sorry I justー"  
"What the FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!"   
"THERE WAS A HUGE ASS MOSQUITO ON YOUR FOREHEAD AND I JUST HAD TO SMACK IT I THOUGHT IT'LL HURT YOU OR SOMETHING GOMENASAI!"  
"....That painful smack? For one fucking mosquito? And you thought that it might hurt me?"   
"I'M SORRY I'M REALLY SORRY!"

  
The damage had been done and I am so done with today. I just want to go home and why am I even walking home with you? I hate your guts, I hate your annoying self and I hate everything that you do, why am I still here standing in front of you like a dumb idiot?

  
"Look Tae, I'm really sorryー I could buy you a juice! Wait for me!"

  
I don't even want your God damn juice, Yuta. I just want you to, I don't know. Stay the hell away from me because you're really annoying and I hate you? Even your sad apologetic face is ugly and I just want to elbow it the moment I can.

  
"Taeyong! I got your juiceー Oh shit no! Oh my God HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAH TAEYONG LOOK AT YOU!"

  
This is it. That's it. This is the last straw. How dare you just trip and _accidentally_ squeeze the juice box so hard that the juice splattered all over me. And it's fucking orange juice, it's gonna be hard to remove all the sugar oh God, I just hate you. I hate you so much.

  
"HAHAHAー OH SHIT UGHー Taeyoー"  
"THAT'S FOR SPILLING THE JUICE ALL OVER ME!"   
"NO NO WAIT IT WASN'T MY INTENTIONー OUCH!"   
"AND THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME!"

  
That punch and kick weren't even the hardest that I can give. You really are a pussy, huh? Look at you being all pathetic and crouching down like a weak ass.

  
"Alright.. Listen Taeyong, I didn't mean all that, okay?"  
"Yeah you don't mean anything at all."   
"How can you say that?"  
"You're a dumb fuck and I hate you."   
"Oh yeah? I hate you too!"  
"Shut up! You did all these to me and you hate me?! LOOK AT YOURSELF!"  
"LOOK AT WHAT?! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"   
"ARE YOU FUCKING SURE?!"   
"I'M VERY SURE!"

"Excuse me, kids? What's going on here?"

  
Great. Great, Yuta, great. Now the local police is here to give us a damn lecture. All because of you, your fault. If you didn't try to apologize earlier, this damn police won't even be here and I'd be at home already. I hate you.

  
"Sorry sir, nothing's going on! Just a petty fight, we'll make up!"

  
Shut up. I don't need to make up with you. I'm going home and you don't need to accompany me, like I ever asked. I just want this day to be over and I just want to lay in bed, having my mind completely free from the thoughts of you.

  
"Taeyong, wait!"

  
I don't wanna talk to you, go away.

  
"Taeyong, I'm sorry okay?"

  
Yeah whatever.

  
"Can we just make up?"

  
No.

  
"Taeyong, talk to me!"   
"What the fuck do you want now?!"   
"Huh?"   
"What?! I'm so tired of you! I hate you so much do you know that?! Can't you just stay away from me for one day?!"   
"Wait, don't move."  
"What now?! Mosquito again?! Just let it drink all my damn blood, I don't care!"   
"Stop moving! God damn it!"

  
What..? What is he doing? Why is he looking straight into my eyes? What does he want? Oh no, why is his hand reaching me? What's happening, what's he doing? Oh my God why's he touching my cheek? Stopー

  
"There. Your eyelash fell."

  
Fucker. I'm going home.

  
"Heyー Hey wait up! Why do you keep running away from me?"

  
Stop your pouty voice, I can't stand it. Disgusting.

  
"Do you know that one saying? When your eyelash fell, it means someone misses you."

  
And what about it? Only stupid people like you believe in those shit.

  
"And I believe it. Because I miss you."   
"Whaー"  
"I miss you being nice to me."

  
You're unbelievable. You're only saying that because you want to make fun of me again. I won't let you do that, I would never, ever, let you laugh at me again. It's enough with you annoying me with your stupid antics, I don't ever want to be made fun by you, especially you, anymore.

  
"Hey, what happened to the Taeyong during Christmas Eve?"   
"What.. What do you mean?"   
"Hmm? You were so nice to me at that time! I like it. Grumpy Taeyong is like an old man and it's not fun. I just, you know. I want you to just, play more with me I guess. Just like how we were before."

  
This sucks.

  
"Fine."

  
But what can I do when you mentioned the way we were before? Those were the fun days when we weren't thinking about anything at all. When we worried about nothing but just the moment we were living in.

  
"That's more like it!"   
"But that doesn't give you the permission to smack my face again."   
"Roger! Don't worry, I'll smack your head next time."   
"Youー You know what? Whatever."

  
You're so annoying, I hate it. Everything about you is annoying. Your huge eyes, your smile, your laugh, your voice, your face and just your existence in general. I hate it. I hate how you could make me feel and I just hate how easily you could touch me in the most vulnerable place. I hate you, I really do hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
